Empire d'horloge interne
by Lord Metallex
Summary: Nox thought that everything was over. He failed his goal and now he is stuck in another world unlike his own. But will this world be his salvation? Watch as Noximilien leads an empire never seen before!
1. Advent Mécanique

**Hello there! Welcome to my new story! You see, I have been getting into this series called Wakfu, and there is one character I love the most. Noximilien the Clockmaker! I was looking through the web to find interesting stories of him. To my displeasure, there are very few stories of wakfu, and the only interesting ones are crossovers. I decided to make a pokemon wakfu crossover staring Nox!**

**Floroura: Let us hop he does not abandon it**

**Oyh! I did not abandon those stories...well maybe the first pokemon one. Onto the story! NOW**

**Noximilien: Lord Stupid-**

**Hey!**

**Noximilien: Doe****s not own Wakfu and Pokémon, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

When the time reverse stopped, he was confused as to why it stopped so early when it should've been longer since he was going back 200 years in the past, so he guessed that time travel was faster than he thought.

"Huh done already, I guess it didn't take long as I thought?" said Nox, "I wonder how far I went back, now let me see."

As he makes his way to the cube, he stops at the console of it to how much he went back. What he saw shocked him to his very core and filled him with anger, despair, anguish, and sorrow.

"This cannot be! How could this be happening! No!"

For 200 years he has been gathering wakfu. He has destroyed nations, killed many people, caused despair around the world, and caused grief to many people. All for one goal, one purpose, to see his family again. To right the wrong he committed long ago. However 200 years worth of wakfu, all the innocent lives he took, and the families he destroyed was only good for-

"20 MINUTES! ALL THAT WAKFU I COLLECTED WAS ONLY GOOD FOR A 20 MINUTE JUMP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as everything was falling apart.

As everything came crashing down he could only stare at the cube with deep hatred. He was than covered by the parts of his home. When everything settled Nox burst out of the scraps and began digging through them.

"Where are you! Show yourself cursed cube!" after a few seconds, he found it, "_There you are_!" he said with so much venom that it could destroy it, "Why did you lie to me! You promised that if I collected enough wakfu that I would see my family again!" he got nothing, "ANSWEAR ME!"

He brought his hands together and smashed them on the cube. What happened next shocked him, literally. He felt immense pain. Nox and the cube began to rise off the ground, and in a flash of sky blue light they were gone.

-Unknown place and time-

When Nox came to, he looked around and saw that he was in a forest. His eyes landed on the cube, it was floating a couple inches off the ground and glowing. He walks to it and picks it up.

"Where are we you cursed cube! Why won't. You. TALK!" he then throws the cube as far as he could.

With that done, he drops to his knees and cries. Cries that his efforts were for nothing. Cries that all the pain he brought will remain. Cries that all the death he brought were pointless. And cries that he will never see his family again. As he was crying he then notices a very faint glow in the distance. He thought it was nothing until he relies something, and that was where he threw the cube. And it got brighter. Nox immediately broke into a sprint.

'Nononononono!' he thought, 'Please for the love of xeler that it is not what I think is happening!'

When he finally reached where it was coming from. It was just as he feared.

-A few minutes earlier-

A creature was seen walking through the forest a few exotic looking berries. From a distance, it looked like a little girl, but upon closer inspection it was not human. Its top part look like a white dress, it had red eyes, had two fingers, its legs were green so were its hair, what stood out the most was that it had two red fins on its head. It was about to pick another when it felt a surge of energy. It looked at where it came from and waited, until a glowing object came towards it.

"Kir(wah)!" it yelled, in a feminine voice, as it dropped the berries and ducked.

The object hit a tree and landed a few inches away from the creature. It walked to the cube and picked it up. This was a bad idea as it was assaulted by foreign energy and information. While this was happening, the creature's body began to change. It grew by five inches, grew a finger and thumb on each hand, their arms and legs grew more thick, their feet began to have toes, their braid like hair came apart and became more wavy, and finally it began to have blue marking. As time moved on, the creatures body became more human. The cube it was holding was taken from it hands before it could finish what ever it was doing. The last thing it saw was what looked like a humanoid figure.

-with Nox-

Nox looked at the strange creature on the ground and the cube in his hand.

"*sigh* What am I going to do now? I can't just let the cube lying around, nor can I leave this poor soul here."

Nox decided to teleport in the sky to see if he can find civilization. The xeler saw buildings in the distance, and that it was getting late.

"I better get moving."

He than grab the creature and cube and headed to where he saw the structures.

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter, Advent Mecanique, see ya'll later!**


	2. Les Gardiens du Temps(Tick)

**I hoped you liked the prologue! Now in this chapter, there has been a thousand year time jump and the time around this period would be when ash is almost done with the hoenn league. What we will be doing is introducing the Gardiens du Temps, a group of pokemon on par with legendary pokemon! There 12 in total, some of them are created by Nox while others were humans that joined him. Each one represent the cycle of life: Birth, Metamorphosis, Evolution, Dreams, Sin, Order, Freedom, Intelligence, Power, Chaos, Reproduction, and Death. Now onto the story!**

**P.S. I really need a beta reader or someone to help improve my stories**

**I don't own anything except my ocs**

* * *

Nox was meditating in his throne room. The throne he was sitting had gear spinning on the sides, and on top of it was a clock. In the room itself were stain glass with either gears, clocks, and/or creatures. To Nox's left was a pure white skinned woman wearing a black dress that went to her knees, dark grey pantyhose, black shoes, and glasses. On the dress was a white cube with a silver "I". She had CC size breasts, had long flowing green hair, red eyes, red fins on her head, had no nose, and had blue marks on her face and arms. To Nox's right was a giant roundish machine that had a purple glow to it. It had a huge engine on its back with tubes connecting it. The machine also had plates with roman numerals all over it.

"My lord," said the woman, "it is almost time for the meeting."

"Really?" asked Nox, "What **time** is it then?"

"If that was a pun I will break those arms of yours."

"RAAAAZEEEEERRTIME(It is 19:27:45:05 counting)." said the machine.

"So three more minutes huh?"

Then the doors open revealing beings in black armor, and they were walking in a standard military formation. Their armor looked like...(yeah I don't feel like trying to be creative about it. Just imagine them wearing an untattered version of the fallen knight set from dark souls 3). They were holding halberds, great swords, twin swords, swords with shields, and gauntlets. In front of them was a skeleton wearing a German ww1 officer uniform with a cape and hat. On the hat was a gold "V".

"SCEEEL-tawaaar(Troops! Formation C23)!" said the skeleton.

The soldiers split into two groups. 20 on the left, 20 on the right, and in two row formation. The officer then walk up to the base of the stairs and stands there. Next came a being completely wrapped in a black cloak. The only visible thing on it was a full skull mask with a small black "II" on the forehead. I walks up and stands by the stairs. After them was a tall being wearing blue robes with a hood. It had black horns coming from the hood's sides, and had glowing green eyes. It had their arms together. When the sleeves connected, the white lines made a "III". It stands next to the one in the black cloak. Then came a robot with a red, black silver, and blue color theme(Its me by the way. That's right, I am in the house!), and had a "VI" engraved on one of the hands. It than stands next to the skeleton.

"Urrr, why do we have to have a meeting?" asked a voice from the doors.

The voiced belong to a man in concealing dark skeletal armor. The helmet looked like an aquatic dragon's head, and the only hole on it was where the left eye is. In it was a ghostly green pupil. The rest of the armor looked like a combination of skeletons and scales. The gauntlets and boots were more aquatic while the rest was more skeleton. He was also wearing gold accessories on him like rings, necklaces, and bracelets. He was also holding a silver three pointed trident, and it had a circle where the spikes split with a blue orb. He stood next to the robot.

The last one was what looked like a court jester. The color theme of it was purple and gold. The jester had white gloves with small ruffs around the wrist. It had a bigger ruff around its neck. The mask it wore completely covered the jester's head. The face of it had yellow eyes and a smile. The smile on it was very wicked. The mask also had three long lose pointers.

"Mymymy!" said the jester, its voice was twisted and had the sense of insanity "Looks like the **carnival **is about to begin!"

"Take your place demonic jester before I turn you into a mummy...no offence my lord." said the woman.

"None taken." said Nox, "Now is time to start the meeting. Everyone, name and rank!"

"Gardien du Temps I, Floroura of the life aspect Birth, and secretary of the Clockwork Empire." said the woman.

"Gardien du Temps II, Zodiac of the life aspect Metamorphosis, and the acier électrique." said the black one in a gruff voice.

"Gardien du Temps III, Evogieux of the life aspect Evolution, and high priest of the Internal Creator Cult my god!" said the one in blue.

"SCELTAWAR(Gardien du Temps V, Sceltawar of the life aspect Sin, and supreme general of the Clockwork Army)!" said the skeleton.

"Gardien du Temps VI, Lord Metallex of the life aspect Order, and commander of the Temporal Enforcers." said the robot.

"...Do we have to do this stupid shit? We all know who are here any way." said the armored man.

"Just do it you pirate!" said Metallex.

"Alright alright...'asshole'...Gardien VII, Roidelamer of Freedom, and supreme admiral of the navy." said the man.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the jester, "You two are a perfect for each other!"

"Go back to hell/As if!" the two said at the same time.

"Now then! Gardien du Temps X, Mayhem Carnival of the life aspect Chaos Chaos Chaos! Head torturer and demonic jester at your service!"

"RAAAAAAZEEEEEERRTIME(Gardien du Temps XII, Razertime of the life aspect Death, and protector of the Internal Clockwork Empire)." said the machine.

"Now that is out of the way, where are the others?" said Nox.

"IV is in Unova monitoring legendary pokemon activity, VIII is in Kanto collecting data on the tree of life while keeping a look out for that new legendary, IX is in **Sin**noh spying on this organization called Team Galactic, and XI is in Kalos weaking their defenses and preparing the troops." said Mayhem.

"Thank you, as you all know it is almost time for our great invasion. Thousands of years ago, when I came from my world I was broken, filled with self loathing, and lost. As time went on, I discovered both the beauty and the cruelty of this world. I saw how pokemon were treated as animals and slaves, and how humans would cower in fear of the legendaries. I have decided to build a nation where pokemon and human can see each others as equals not jus in combat, but also in knowledge and love. To see each others as brothers and sisters of this world. I had built schools so that pokemon could be able to talk to humansa nd vice versa. I had allow humans and pokemon to marry one another in hopes of true unity. However, other regions and the legendaries did not agree with what I was doing." Nox stopped to look at their reactions.

X, VI, and II like always are unreadable, but the others were. V was shaking in rage, VII only visible eye was glowing brightly, III was praying, I wasn't showing much emotion, and XII was clenching its claws.

"...They attack without warning and were relentless. They burn everything we worked for, they killed children from mixed pokemon human family, they raped our women, and forced the men to watch. The humans claimed what they were doing was cleansing the of these impurities. All we saw were committing genocide of the worst degree. The legendaries were no better than their human counter part. They brought forth storms that didn't just destroy live, but also changed the very places we were living seemingly forever. So I decided enough was enough and used the forbidden cube to create an army. An army of pokemon of my creation to fight against the humans and pokemons. We were victorious. We were just a kingdom that controlled a providence, but now we control 10 regions. However, we suffered many loses. Now we have regained our strength and in a few years I will be in full power! We shall end this pokemon legue, destroy the pokeballs, and remove the legendaries from their status as gods of this world!"

"All hail Noximilien/the creator!" everyone said in the room at the same time.

"First up Metallex, do you have anything to report?"

"Crime rate in a few cities are starting to rise, but that is nothing to be bothered with."

"Mayhem, do you have any information?"

"OOOOOHH yes my lord! I had some fun with a few Interpol officers from the other regions!"

"Yeah I don't want to know the rest right now. Roi, do have anything important."

"Just captured a bunch of small ships that got to close to our nation."

"Good work. General?"

"Ta-ta-tawar-sce-war(All weapons, troops and vehicles accounted for sir)!"

"That's great! Now then Zodiac. Do you have any information to report?"

"Yes my lord, when I was in hoenn, there was major activity going on. This is due to two gangs there, team aqua and team magma. These are probably the most insane groups I've seen. One wanted to flood the world because they believed that the more water mean there is more life, while the other one was the same instead they focused more on land."

The others were speechless.

"...That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard since my creation!" said Lord Metallex

"I know, they planed on having this happen by using Groundon and Kyogre. However, their plans were foiled by a boy and his Pikachu. The boy's name was Ash Ketchum. Sir, I believe he might be a threat to us in the future."

"Why is that?"

"A couple of years back when I was in Kanto, I felt two strong presences. One was mew and another was similar but stronger and malice. When I got to the location, the energy was gone and everyone seemed to have amnesia."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Roidelamer, "We already know this!"

"Let me finish! The reason I am saying this is because the boy was there!"

Everybody in the room was surprised.

"Are you sure Zodiac?" said Nox.

"Not really my lord. I did not pay much attention to them. However later on it became obvious. During the crisis in the orange caused by the weather birds, reports have stated of being stopped by Lugia and a boy with a Pikachu. I later see the boy and what appears to be his friends and pokemon with Mewtwo, the unknown legendary. And now, he appears again and stops two legendary pokemon with Rayquaza. There also reports of this child being in Altomare, that forest where Celebi was spotted in, and seen where Jirachi has awoken. There is no way in the world that all of those were mere coincidences."

Everyone were in deep thought.

"...Well then I think it is obvious what is next." said Nox, "Zodiac, you are to go to the Hoenn league, it should be beginning. If this Ash Ketchum is a trainer, he will most likely be there. Metallex, you are to gather as much information as you can on this boy. And Sceltawar, send a dozen Fighbolts to Hoenn and have them wait at the snowy region of Izabe Island, the boy should be around there if my estimates are right."

"Sce-scelta-scel(What makes you think that he be there)?" asked Sceltawar.

"Call it a hunch. Now that is out of the way, everyone is to leave the meeting is over." said Nox

"Yes my lord/god!" everyone but Nox, I, and XII left.

"...What do you think Floroura?"

"I think we should kill the boy before he become a menace."

"What about you Razer?"

"RAAAAAZEEEEERRTIME(I think we should try to get him on our side instead."

"Hmmm both good options, I think we should get him to join first, and if he refuses we will kill him."

"Sound good my lord."

'...I wonder if this boy will just be like Yugo?' thought Nox.

-With Ash and friends-

We see a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulders and wearing a hat. With him was a man with brown skin, green coat, and seems to have his eyes closed. There was a girl with a red scarf on her head, red shirt, dark blue biker shorts, and red tennis shoes. And finally a boy with wearing glasses and had a green shirt. These people were Ash, Brock, May, and Max.

"Hey Brock, how far are we from the eight gym?" asked Ash.

"We should be there within a week or two." said the ex gym leader.

"I can't wait for the my next contest!." said may, "I have been working on some beautiful moves!"

Unknown to them they are being secretly watched by a few glowing eyes.

* * *

**And that is a wrap! Now you are all wondering what the time frame is. I would say somewhere between epi 14 and 15. Now then each aspect represent a different meaning**

**Birth=Beginning of a new life or era**

**Metamorphosis=Always changing from one thing to another in an unpredictable manor**

**Evolution=Changing to become resistant to the environment and always predictable**

**Dream=To want to be a legend or accomplish great feats**

**Sin=A plague, yet also a blessing, in all living beings, and having great desire**

**Order=To live a life of harmony and bring forth justice**

**Freedom=To have freewill over their destiny and forge their own paths**

**Intelligence=The need to learn new things and understand the mysteries of the world**

**Power=The ability to defend one self from unknown forces and protect what they desire**

**Chaos=An unpredictable force that bring forth great change to the lives of many, it can be either good or bad**

**Reproduction=The need to continue the bloodline of a family and/or species**

**Death=A force that can never be stop, and will eventually come to all living beings since it is inessential to life**

**And there have it! The others will come to play later in the story. On a side note, chapters labeled tick will be focusing on Nox and gang, while chapters labeled tock will focus on ash and his friends. Now onto the next chapter.**


End file.
